


Sunrise

by JustAnotherWriter140



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OTP Feels, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter140/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter140
Summary: Po watches a sunrise, and a certain somebody decides to join him.
Relationships: Po & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction posted online, so please be kind. I welcome constructive criticism. Seriously, if you see anything that bothers you, feel free to tell me in the comments. I won't get upset, I promise :)
> 
> I hope this isn't a total waste of time to read! Enjoy :D
> 
> (In case it's horrible, just know that I was watching Inside Out and then Friends while writing this, so I was a bit distracted.)
> 
> POST KFP3

High above the humble Valley Of Peace sat the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Atop a hill the sacred landform grew, its pink blossoms spreading into the air with pride. The peach tree usually sat in lonesome silence, with nothing but the low hum of townsfolk going about their day keeping it company. 

Today, however, was different. 

Today, on a chilled August morn, a Kung Fu master sat near the peach tree, his short legs dangling over the edge of the hill, his elbows set on his thighs. He was leaning forward, his jade eyes set on the rising sun in the distance, splashes of orange, red and pink coloring the sky as minutes passed. He’d been doing this a lot recently, observing every aspect of how the sun decided to rise over the mountains. After his gruesome battle with Kai the Collector, Po’d learned not to take as many things for granted. He began to enjoy the little things.

Like sunrises.

He would arrive when it was practically still nighttime, when the sky was pitch black and stars sprinkled the sky. Then, bit by bit, the pitch black morphed into a navy blue. When the navy blue completely coated the sky, the warrior could spot a certain point in the distance in which the light was the brightest. Within a few minutes, a pale yellow light was erupting from said point. Orange laced the outside of the yellow light, outlining the abstract shape that the light took.

The beauty of the sunrise only grew as minutes passed. As the sun finally showed itself, the sky had already exploded with color. Almost the entire sky appeared to be a vibrant orange, with a light pink caressing the clouds, and spikes of red where the sun rose from the earth. The sunrise was at its peak of beauty when his ear twitched. Po shifted his gaze from the sunrise slightly; he was now staring at the valley below. The streets were empty, he noticed. He heard another sound, causing him to turn his head out of curiosity. His straight face broke into a toothy grin as his eyes found a mass of vibrant orange and gold standing beside the peach tree.

“You’re up early.” He joked, eyes shining with happiness.

Tigress chuckled lightly, “I could say the same for you.” She sat down next to him, somewhat mimicking his position. She leaned her weight into her elbows, which were resting on her thighs. Her legs were, too, dangling over the edge of the hill. “So, do you have a motive for being out this early in the morning?”

“Do you?” He smiled at her, his jade eyes glowing.

“I might.” She answered with a small smirk.

He’d thought that the sunrise was bright, but then she smiled. 

He could stare at her forever.

The loud sound of the morning gong suddenly pierced the blissful silence of the morning, causing both masters to jump slightly. Any other time, they were used to the gong. But then again, they’d never really taken a moment to appreciate the simple, silent beauty of a sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Was it good? Was it alright, at least? Was it a total waste of your time?
> 
> By the way, I cannot stress this enough: Please do not hesitate commenting. If it's bad, just tell me that it's bad and what I should improve upon. I can't get better if I don't know where I need work.
> 
> (Side tangent: What the heck is the peach tree even on? It's not a mountain, but it's not a hill either. I just didn't know what else to call it. I'm extremely confused.)
> 
> Anyway, there was really no point to this. I just wanted to post something. It took me way too long to write, probably because I had about thirty different versions in my head. I'd also expected this to be a lot longer. I guess I just got lazy, because it's very late and I'm very tired.
> 
> Have a good day, everybody :D


End file.
